Steganography
by LadyA20
Summary: Four gundam pilots called to find the missing vice minister. Can New agent Preventer Maxwell help? Full summary inside. AU shounen-ai 1 2
1. Prologue

Steganography

Steganography

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

He scanned the surrounding area with interest. At the right side of the room, sat a man and a women surrounded by a couple of bags and a crying baby. Their rumpled appearances hinted them as travelers probably making a last minute stop before going to a motel for the night. To the left part of the café sat three more people, talking and laughing while alternately, eating from their plates. From their black leather to their silver chains and youthful appearance, they look every bit like teenagers who just came out from a bar or a party. Finally, just behind him, was a man in his forties nursing a drink as he stares wistfully at the window. Though, what could he have been remembering to have brought him too much pain, he didn't know and frankly didn't want to know.

Just one fact stands out: The people in the area seem to be unexpectedly varied - not the usual array of customers that he would have expected at this time of the night. Weird but not unpleasant. This was L2 after all. Nights like this are rare but treasured in this type of colony. 

Then again, the café seems to be filled much less from what he was used to. Even the few patrons who managed to stay here at this hour, he hadn't seen before. Though, come to think of it, it was rather late even for him. In fact, he was pretty sure that if it wasn't for his appointment, he wouldn't even consider going here himself.

And there she was. 

A blue-haired woman in full garb entered, scanning the room before allowing a waitress to direct her towards the more private area of the café where he was sitting. From her features, he assumed that she was more or less in her late 20s. 

"Agent Death?" she asked once she was within distance. No smile. No hesitation. "My name is Noin. Lucrezia Noin. I'm a recruitment officer for the Preventers - Earth side." She lifted her hand to shake. "Commander Une spoke to you on the phone?"

He stood, taking the proffered hand. "Yes. I remember. You said you wanted to meet with me?"

Noin nodded, signaling the waitress to leave them. She sat down. 

"Yes and I don't believe in wasting time so I'm going to go ahead and tell you why I asked you to come." she said, sternly. 

He nodded, taking his seat opposite that of Noin. The waitress bowed giving them both menus before leaving. 

"Of course. What exactly do you need me to meet you for?" he asked. 

"Your qualifications are excellent." Noin began. "It is in our belief that you will be a great asset for an upcoming mission on earth. However, no mention was made anything about you, where you lived or what you did before AC 195." 

She slid a small manila brown envelope towards him. "Care to explain that before anything else?" she asked as he opened the envelope to reveal a copy of his resume and portfolio. 

He paused looking at the papers. The baby by the right area of the café continued to cry but other than that the area was quiet. 

"I had an accident." he said finally. "I was on coma for one year and woke up without memory. They told me that I was lucky to be found, if at all, by one of the salvage ships leaving L2...with a standard military bracelet no less that has my name engraved on it."

Noin looked at him grimly. "And what made you decide you wanted to be a Preventer? With this kind of past, the Preventers will be taking a risk just to employ you…much less for a more confidential and controversial assignment." She frowned. "- even with the achievements you manage to acquire after AC 195 as a Preventer agent here in L2."

He sighed, running his hand over his long chestnut hair. What else is new? 

"Yes, I realized that. But you have to understand, the Preventers' primary goal is to protect the peace, something which I believe in." He looked at the woman intently. "I don't know why but even with little to no memory of my past, I believe that this is something I'm supposed to be doing. I want to help, Ms. Noin. That's why I become... a Preventer."

They stared at each other and for a moment, Duo could not help but feel hesitant. 

Would the woman overlook his qualifications because of his unknown past? he couldn't help but wonder. Will she accept it? Turn it down? For a work with this level of responsibility, it was definitely understandable. He could hardly expect the Preventers task force in charge of security in both the Earth and the colonies to be lax at choosing their agents. Especially on more important assignments.

Finally, Noin smiled and he was able to breathe more easily.

"Then welcome to the team, Mr. Maxwell." she said, picking up her menu.

He grinned, fingering his own menu. "Just Duo, Ma'am." He leaned forward. "Now, tell me. What exactly do you need me to do?"


	2. Part I

Steganography

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

Part I

"This mission is to be our top most priority." Commander Une began, "We must find who and what exactly the kidnappers want and recover Relena Darlian as quickly and quietly as possible before the end of the Christmas celebrations." 

She made a brief scan at the occupants of the room. A tall Asian man with dark brown hair was standing by the door while a blond woman was sitting on one of the chairs. Both were looking at her seriously. 

"Heero Yuy, you are officially in charged of this mission." She gestured to the man. "You are to be partnered with Duo Maxwell who will be arriving this afternoon together with Ms. Noin. Agent Barton and Winner will consist the rest of your team."

"Affirmative."

Une turned to the other occupant. "Sally Po, you are to travel with Noin to Colony X/18999. You are to preside a conference there where you will announce Ms. Darlian to be unavailable. In addition, you are to ensure that the press will take no part in this mission as well as ensure the safety of the other leaders of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation or E. S. U. N. that will be coming for their annual Christmas Party. I, myself, will not be coming until the 24th so as not to arouse any suspicions. Thus, it will be up to you two to deal with any situations that will arise until then. Do you understand?"

Sally nodded. "Of course, commander. We'll do our best. Do we need to know anything else?" 

Une shook her head. "No. You'll find more everything we know so far from the envelopes that were given to you earlier. That is all. Yuy?"

"I'll go and prepare for the mission." Heero answered moving towards the door. Une and Sally watched him leave.

"Heero?" Sally asked abruptly once the Asian was gone. "What made you decide to recommend someone who has only been working for a year to be his partner? Barton and Winner I understand. But a new recruit to be his primary partner? You do remember Heero's tendency to loose his partners quickly?" 

Une looked at her. "Yes, I do know. But let's just say that this person was recommended highly by a lot of credible people."

"Aaaah…I see."

Une nodded before directing his gaze towards the files in her desk. 

"Tell me, though, was that all?" Sally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Was that really the reason, you chose that Maxwell? I heard from report that he's rather unconventional when it comes to completing his missions. Very cheerful too. Rather opposite, don't you think?"

This time it was Une who raised her eyebrows. "Of course."

Heero walked down the corridors of the Preventers building, thinking about the latest mission. From the reports garnered, Relena Darlian, the current deputy foreign minister, reportedly disappeared two days ago. A maid in the Darlian Estate had found her room in the morning ransacked and with the vice-minister gone. No note, however, has yet to be received and thus, the E.S.U.N. decided to keep the incident from the public to avoid mass hysteria. 

Heero frowned. Further analysis of the crime scene revealed no left-over fingerprints or footprints; therefore suggesting that the kidnappers might have been professionals. The fact that neither the maids nor the butler reported hearing a scream of any kind of suspicious sound before that further supported this assumption. Still, the Darlian Estate had held the first of the Ten-Day Peace Commemoration Event the night before. As such, Heero deduced that if the actual kidnapping actually took place immediately after the party when Relena returned to her rooms and the maids just started the cleaning, any sound or scream coming from her would be too low to hear. 

Heero shook his head remembering how the girl had always insisted that no guards need be posted outside her room. This fact alone could have further given the kidnappers or any assassins for that matter a big advantage. Yet, the girl wouldn't allow someone to do something about it due to her desire for privacy. Now that he though about it, it had been one of the many sources of disagreements that he, himself, had with her when he was the head of her security a year ago. 

"Heero!" A boy's voice called, bringing him out of his thoughts. Turning, he found a man with blond hair and blue eyes together with a tall man with brown hair and green eyes running towards him.

"Quatre." he muttered to the blond just as they reached him. 

"Heero! What happened? One minute I was ready to leave my house for a business trip and the next me and Trowa received emails that we were needed at the headquarters." Quatre looked at him in concern. "Not only that but a group of people attacked Trowa in the circus just yesterday!" he said, gesturing to his companion. 

Heero looked at them gravely. 

"Were you able to identify any of your attackers?" he asked, entering his office. The two quickly followed.

"No." Trowa shook his head. "At least not specifically. One of the guys had carried an I.D. belonging to the Barton foundation but I haven't had time to look into it. Other than that, I have no real information."

"Barton foundation?" Quatre repeated, confused. "But wasn't Barton your last name, Trowa?"

Heero nodded. "Aaah. But remember. Trowa was just a codename just like mine."

"Yes." Trowa agreed. 

"Is this why the commander wanted to see us then - even when we were only supposed to reserves? Because someone out there wanted to get rid of us?" Quatre asked, forehead creasing. 

"No" Heero replied. He opened a locked cabinet and gave them each a file of papers. "This has nothing to do with us being Gundam pilots. The immunity we received for being declared war heroes ensured that."

"What happened?" 

Heero looked at them straight in the eyes. "Relena's been kidnapped." 

"Oh Allah! When did it happen?"

"Two days ago." Heero gestured to the papers in their hands. "You'll find what Une managed to find on those papers." He pointed to a new set of papers. "This is what I managed to find regarding what was happening in the Darlian Estate when it happened."

Trowa studied them. "During the cleaning?"

"Possibly."

"The Barton foundation?"

Heero looked at him seriously. "Probably."

Quatre rubbed his forehead. "Then it'll be best if we meet with the commander right now for our own assignments." He stood looking at Trowa. "Trowa?"

Trowa nodded and glanced at Heero one more time before straightening to follow. Heero watched them briefly before he allowed himself to turn back towards his desk and opening his laptop. 

Suddenly, a loud shout was heard at the direction of his windows. He looked up, greeted by the sight of an inverted head hanging right above the window nearest his desk.

In a flash, Heero was clutching the intruder's shirt - a man with long chestnut hair trailing behind him. Quatre and Trowa stood beside him, their own guns directly pointed towards them. 

The man jerked, leaning dangerously over the edge.

"Whoah!" the man shouted surprised. 

Heero looked at him coldly. "Who are you?" he demanded. 

Briefly, Heero noticed the man had wide violet eyes - something he had never seen before until now. He shook his head, tightening his hold and repeated the question.

The other man blinked. 

"Er…Would you like to be my boyfriend?" the man whispered breathlessly.

A/N: sigh still waiting for a beta reader. Anyone? looks hopeful Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks for the review! And yes, this is a 1 2 story. They just met so I can't put them in starry eyes AHEM at least for now. evil laughter 

Now after looking at my drafts in my homepage. I decided to put the rest in private for now. Now that I'm transferring and uploading files, I found some errors in grammar and spelling that I needed to address. shrug besides my journal seems to be breaking down on me.


	3. Part II

Part II

Steganography

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

Part II

Sally gazed around her, impressed. Even with the L3 Colony X/18999 just being newly constructed, the colony itself appears to have already gone a lot of transformations. A lot of industrial buildings and residential houses were already standing and from the looks of it, were slowly being filled with different businesses and people from all over the earth sphere.

"All set, Sally?" someone questioned behind her and she turned. Noin stood, holding a small suitcase.

Sally nodded. "Yes. Let's go." she said, grabbing her own suitcase before following the other woman towards a car outside of the airport.

"The conference will be held five days from now." Noin informed her when they got inside the car. "We were hoping that Heero and the others will have information regarding Relena by then."

Sally gazed at her. "And the E.S.U.N. leaders?"

"They will start arriving by the 20th."

"Aaaah."

The car drove on and Sally allowed her gaze to focus towards the car's window. True to her earlier assumptions, most of the residential houses and industrial buildings appear to be already filled. A couple of people in their early 30s and a few kids can be seen walking or sitting by the curbs. Various signs announcing different names of products being sold hung precariously on opened windows and light posts. Sally observed that the scene was repeated a couple more times until finally, they stopped at a large grey mansion where they got out.

"So where is it?" Sally asked just as a butler led them inside.

"We suspect it on the north east part of the colony." Noin replied, still walking.

"Let me get this straight. Someone out there kidnapped the deputy foreign minister AND launched an attack on one of the famous gundam pilots." Duo whistled. "Man! Those people sure have some guts."

Une nodded. "Yes, Mr. Maxwell. I believe so." She scanned the room.

"Now would anyone want to tell me why we are discussing the parameters of a very important mission in the middle of the infirmary WITH two of my best agents having black eyes and security in disarray?" she asked, looking pointedly at Duo and Heero.

Duo shrugged. "Well, commander, your security wouldn't let me in without a badge so I had to use another- shall we say entrance." He grinned. "Didn't know that most of your agents are very trigger happy." he said slowly, waving his hand towards Heero's direction.

Heero glared.

"Yuy?"

"He surprised me." he said grudgingly.

Quatre and Trowa looked on amused.

Une rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever it is…Yuy meet Maxwell, your new partner for this case. I will give you one hour to settle your differences and acquire your badge, Yuy, Maxwell." She paused. "Even less, for you two to find Ms. Darlian."

Duo looked sheepish. "Yeah, no sweat."

"Understood."

"How about us?" interjected Trowa, making Une look at him.

"What will be our assignments?" Quatre clarified.

Une looked thoughtful. "You are to find anything you can about the Barton foundation." She glanced at Quatre. "Winner, you are to be the contact between all parties for this mission. Report to me when you find something important. Is everything, understood?"

They all nodded and with that, she left.

Duo turned to the others. "So…I guess I should introduce myself better. Names Duo. I run. I hide but I never lie." he said, grinning.

Quatre returned the grin. "Quatre Raberba Winner." He said, introducing himself. He gestured to the other two. "That's Trowa and I guess you already know Heero."

Trowa nodded at him while Heero just continue to glare. Duo widened his grin.

"Yeah, seems my beautiful self couldn't keep from meeting such a cute guy." he said, bowing towards Heero.

Heero scowled.

"Anyway, we should probably get going." Quatre stated. "We'll contact you once we find something about the Barton foundation." he said, leaving followed by Trowa and Heero who went towards the other direction.

"Kay! See yah!" Duo waved towards the two before following the brown haired boy towards his own office. Heero immediately sat down typing.

"So…the Barton foundation, huh?" Duo asked after a few minutes of silence. "Care to tell me anything else you know about the case?"

Heero grunted, continuing his typing. "Everything you need to know was on the packet.".

"Nothing else?"

"No." Heero answered shortly.

Duo fingered the end of his braid. "Think the Barton foundation is somewhat related to our case?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Personally know Ms. Darlian? Heard you were head of her security a year ago."

"Hn."

"Guess it probably happen immediately after the cleaning huh.…"

"Hn."

"The Darlian Estate did-"

"Why are telling me this?" Heero asked irritably. "Commander Une herself told you this information. What she hadn't told you, you could look up at the packet which you've probably read on your way to earth."

Duo raised his eyebrows. "Well, nothing wrong in making sure I haven't missed anything is there? Besides I wanted to know if you could speak in full long sentences." He grinned cheekily. "Turns out you can."

Heero's eyebrow twitched. "Baka!"


	4. Part III

Steganography

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

HAPPY EASTER!!

Part III

Duo sipped his coffee as Heero drove the car towards the Darlian Estate. After reviewing the mission parameters the day before, the two had grudgingly come to an agreement to revisit where the crime took place in order to take a second look.

Duo rolled his eyes. It was grudgingly alright - meaning Duo would suggest something and Heero would either totally ignore him or find something wrong with his suggestions. Heck! When he offered to get them both some coffee, Heero refused pointing out that he had already his coffee and as such, there would be no point in him asking.

Duo sighed, looking at his partner. His partner may be cute but is he for real?

"What?" Heero asked, eyes on the road.

"What? What?" Duo repeated. " I'm not doing anything to you, you know." He raised his eyebrows, "Or do you want me to?"

Heero grunted but didn't answer, choosing instead to give his full attention to the road.

Duo just smirked, opening a small black notebook he had on his pocket. That's another one for me, he thought, writing a line beside his name before closing it.

"Good morning, Yuy-sama, Maxwell-sama" a butler greeted them as they reached the estate. "My name is Pagan and I will be escorting you towards Ms. Darlian's room." He motioned towards the group of people lined up before the stairs. "These are all servants of the Darlian estate. They would be happy to help you if you need anything else."

Quickly, a tall man stepped out, hands rising in salute. "Hai. My name is Muller. I have been hired by the lady to look after her security. If you have any questions, we would be happy to answer."

Heero nodded, eyes looking at the man up and down. "Were you able to secure the room?" he asked stiffly, following Pagan as he made his way up the stairs.

"Hai." Mueller replied, face taunt. "We might not have been able to prevent the kidnapping but we do know how investigations work."

"Hn."

Duo laughed, coming to stand between Heero and Mueller. "Now! Now! You two, play nice. I'm sure Muller here couldn't help what happened, ne Mueller?" he continued, elbowing the man who seemed surprised at the gesture.

Heero frowned but said nothing else. Finally, Pagan stopped just in front of a door Duo conclude was the vice minister's room. They entered and Pagan then excused himself afterwards, leaving the three of them to survey the scene.

The whole room was a mess was the Duo's first thought as they entered. The bedding was scattered all over the floor as well as different clothes and personal items. Most of the drawers and closets were also opened as if the people responsible were looking for something.

"Well…" he said finally after a few minutes of silence. "It's looks as if there was a hurricane here, ne Hee-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Heero snapped back before focusing his gaze towards the other man. "Were you able to find unusual fingerprints or evidences of a breakthrough?"

Muller shooked his head. "No. The only fingerprints we had was from some of the maids who was working here and the guard who first found out about the kidnapping." He pointed towards one of the opened windows. "That window was open but there was no sign of a breakthrough anywhere."

"So you think, it might be an inside job then?" Duo interjected, looking at him with interest.

"We thought about it but all initial investigations until now had led to nowhere. In any case, all men in the estate were told not to leave until this settles down. But since then, there hasn't been any other suspicious activity."

They both nodded before continuing on with their examination. Mueller just watched them for a while, Heero silent in his inspection while Duo engaged the man in some small talk. Finally, Heero stood up and began to approach them.

"Call all the men and women in the estate. We would like have an interview with all personnel." Heero demanded receiving a nod from the taller man before he left.

"Oh, does that mean that I have to work now?" Duo asked, pouting. "And I haven't even asked him if we can have a room all by ourselves later!"

Heero glared at him. "Baka!"

Half hour later, not only did he and Heero finished most of their interviews but they were also able to do surveillance at the whole estate. Unfortunately, similar to the initial investigations, they had found nothing missing other than the vice minister herself. Nor were there anyone who had seen or heard any scream or suspicious sounds the night the crime took place.

Duo sighed, bored at having to listen again to Muller's rundown on how their operations work. Heero, himself, had excused himself earlier and was now examining the soil just beneath the vice minister's bedroom. He turned toward his left and seeing a group of maids talking, excused himself.

"How are you doing young ladies?" He called as he approached them.

The girls giggled, smiling at him shyly.

"Maxwell-sama! Are you and Yuy-sama going to be staying for dinner." one of them asked, turning huge eyes on him.

Duo bowed. "But of course, my ladies. If my partner agrees, we would love to. Couldn't very well leave you all alone with everything going on can we?"

"Ooohhh. Thank-you Maxwell-sama." The girls giggled again crowding around him.

"Hai, it was so scary after what happened." one of the girls said, eyes becoming worried. "We have our own security but I'm not so sure anymore!"

"Hai." another agreed. "One minute and Relena-sama was just eating and dancing and the next she was gone.

"If it wasn't for you preventers guarding the estate, we wouldn't know what to do!"

"Preventers, you say?" Duo asked curiously. "But hasn't the vice minister hired a private security to look out for her. Aside from Heero here, I don't think our commander assigned another preventer to guard her majesty."

The maids shooked their heads. "Oh no! Oh no! We don't mean hiring. Relena-sama doesn't agree with the preventers carrying weapons so she wouldn't want to hire them again as her guards."

"Hai. We just mean for a visit-"

"We don't know his name but we've seen him before and he was so cool-"

"He was so calm and so good looking too!"

Duo looked at them, gaze thoughtful. "Really…."

Heero surveyed the area seriously. When he and Duo took a look at Relena's room earlier, he had felt that something about the scene was wrong. Such a scene was not uncommon for kidnappings, however, for this case seems strange. As such, he decided to take a closer look at the ground beneath her room and just as he dreaded…

"There was only one set of footprints." a voice answered and he quickly spun around, gun raised.

"Whoah! There! There! Buddy! No need to point your gun at me!" Duo exclaimed, hands in mock defense.

Heero glared at him, gun not wavering. "How did you sneak up on me?" he demanded.

Duo just looked at him innocently. "Whatever do you mean? I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes now, you know."

Heero continued to glare, watching him warily. Finally, he grunted before putting his gun away.

Duo just smirked, continuing to advance towards him.

"So, am I right?" Duo asked, reaching him.

Hesitantly, Heero nodded before taking a step towards the mansion with Duo following.

"It's faint as if the person was deliberately trying to hide her footsteps but there is definitely only one set of footprints on it. Its shape is similar to the shoes the maids in the estate wear, which could be another reason the initial investigators missed it as this an area they frequently go through before the accident. However-"

"However-" Duo cut him off. "-seeing as the vice minister is a pacifist and the amount of struggle shown in the room, there is just no way, that mark was made by an attacker, no matter how professional he or she can be."

Heero looked at him critically.

"I am going to interview the servants again."

Duo smiled. "No need. It seem as our mystery culprit is a preventer himself - a person the vice minister personally knows. The only question remaining is- how did her room become such a mess?"


	5. Part IV

Steganography

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

Part IV

It didn't take long for Duo and Heero to pinpoint the person responsible for the state of the minister's room. After Heero questioned each security personnel again, a man confessed that after finding the vice minister was not on her rooms and thinking that she had already went for her early meetings, he had been tempted to look for anything important he can sell. Unfortunately, before he can clean up the mess, a maid had opened the room to find the scene and he was left with no other alternative than to declare that the vice minister has been kidnapped. The man himself did not know how true his made-up lie was until the minister herself could not be found after a complete search was done.

Duo snorted. The man was quickly handcuffed and taken to jail thereafter. That is, under extreme duress from Heero's questioning. After that Heero and the others quickly performed a complete background check on all the other personnel working in the estate to see if they missed anything else. So far, though, nothing new had come up.

"Hai. No relation could be traced back between the man and the disappearance of Relena." Heero confirmed, talking to Quatre on his cell phone. "We'll inform you of any new developments."

Duo just observed him noting his partner's well defined cheekbones and small stature that made him appear young and vulnerable to an untrained eye. Duo, however, wasn't fooled, as he also noticed the well developed muscles marked by his movements.

He must have been working out. He thought, appreciatively just as Heero finally ended the call.

"It seems you didn't tell them that we believe she might have snuck out of her room on her room." Duo stated conversationally. "Or that she might have been meeting someone she knows. Can I ask why?"

Heero glowered at him, mouth opening as if he was going to yell at him again before sighing. Duo looked at him, curious at the gesture.

"We have a vague description of who she might be meeting but there is no confirmation for this yet." Heero admitted, walking back to the car. "I see no point on alerting the others, Une especially since the suspect seems to be a Preventer.

"Aaah. I see." Duo replied doubtfully before following Heero towards the car. Some of the maids giggled as he waved at them by the window but other than that the area was quiet.

"So,-" he started. "do you want to--"

"No."

"But I-"

"No. I don't want to get dinner. No. I am not hungry and I need to get back to headquarters to submit the full report." Heero at last snapped, starting the car. "Besides, didn't you already eat some food that the maids brought up?"

Duo pouted but didn't answer. Heero was right. He had promised the maids that he would eat dinner with them that night such that he had no choice but to do so after all the commotion had gone down. After all, he never lied. Still, he didn't have to be so mean about it…

Duo sighed resigned, before opening his notebook to add a line besides Heero's name. Now bored, he looked out his window, noticing a red car following them.

"It's been following us since we came out from the Darlian estate." Heero stated quietly. "It's best to hang on."

Duo nodded, gripping the edge of his seat on one hand and a gun on the other.

The next instance, Heero swerved making the car turn abruptly and towards the other car. He fired, the other car firing back before finally forcing them to make another turn to avoid getting hit.

"Heero, LOOK OUT!" Duo exclaimed just as their car was about to hit the side of the road.

Heero grunted, quickly hitting the brakes. The car jerked, stopping inches before it went flying. For a moment, they looked back at each other and to the small forest on the side of the road before jumping out, heading for cover.

Duo fired again and Heero saw him ran deeply into the forest followed by at least two armed men before he himself headed for cover. He counted his own bullets, noting that he only had two more before he was out.

His eye hardened. Taking the plunge, he shot, quickly heading towards the forest he had seen Duo go through.

A blade by his throat, however, halted his tracks.

Heero looked up startled. A tall black-haired Asian man stood holding out a katana towards him.

"Chang." Heero said, gritting his teeth. "Chang, Wuffei."

# #

"The Barton Foundation, an empire founded by the late Dekim Barton in order to promote the establishment of different businesses in the colonies. Due to its goal, it was expected that this foundation will bring increase prosperity to the colonies by increasing the availability of work and encouraging increased attention to live in the colonies. As such, was highly supported especially by the Alliance-"

"-However, during the war on AC188, an unexpected attack on the newly built L3 colony X/18999 by a group rebels resulted to the death of its founder and halted all of its development." Quatre Raberba Winner murmured, looking at his computer.

"Isn't that interesting, Trowa?"

Trowa nodded before handing him some papers. "That's not all, further investigation lead us to believe that the group was currently being active despite the fact that no new leader was announced to the public."

"And judging by the reports-" Quatre continued, looking at the papers. "It is not for something business related either."

"Hai."

"The only question is-" Quatre sipped his tea. "What exactly are they planning?"

"_Hey you, no name!" A voice called out, making the boy looked up before standing._

_A man approached, waving a small picture while smiling. "Do you want to see something?" He pointed towards a picture of a girl who was standing beside an older woman. "That's her, my sister's daughter. After we conquer Earth, she's going to be the ruler of the earth."_

Trowa stood up to leave.

"Trowa?" Quatre called out in question. The taller man paused waiting until the blond spoke. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can find anything else about the foundation."

Quatre stared at him. "I understand that but would you at least go to the infirmary first before leaving."

Trowa stared back, unresponsive.

Quatre smiled. "You do need someone to look at your injuries, after all."

"Aaaah."

"Sir! Sir Winner! Sir Barton!" a voice called, making their heads turn. Out in the hallway, a Preventer agent was running towards them harried.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

The Preventer panted, trying to catch his breath. "Sir, there's been another attack! Preventer agents Fire and Water were badly injured."

"What?!"

# #

Heero looked at his attacker. There was no doubt about it. The long black hair, his Asian features as well as the way he holds the katana in his hands allude to the fact that this was Wuffei Chang, his old partner from the war and a fellow Preventer agent.

"Chang." he called again, eyeing the blade warily. "What are you doing, Wuffei?"

Wuffei smirked, grip on his katana tightening. "I always wanted to fight you Yuy."

"Nani?!"

"Why stay with the Preventers? Do you really believe what they are fighting for is true?"

Heero glared. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then fight me." A blade was dropped. "Fight me for the truth and for your life."

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hmmm…now does that answer your question Dragon77? smiles wickedly or maybe not. Oh and I did post all the chapters for my first draft in my journal before but as I said shrug I wanted to check for grammar mistakes and all that so I took it down again. Besides I wanted to see how much reviewers it can attract…puppy dog eyes


	6. Part V

Part V

Steganography

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

Part V

"Shit!" Duo cursed as he tried to loose his attackers. He had been running and shooting for some time now that he had finally run out of bullets and thus, making him defenseless when it comes to long-range fighting. The fact that he hasn't been able to see even the slightest bit of his partner who he earlier assumed was following him also added to his list of growing distraction.

Duo ducked, avoiding another bullet that ran dangerously past him.

Then again, he wasn't really worried for Heero yet. He had heard about him and seen what he could do such that he knows Heero would be a tough one to kill. However, there was also a chance that the enemy would call back-up and Duo himself didn't really want to think about that.

They were trained Preventer agents but without weapons especially at long range and outnumbered, their chances of survival may not look so good.

"Shit, where the hell are you Yuy... " he exclaimed just as more bullets whipped by.

Carefully, Duo examined the area around him, his eyes landing towards an opening to what he assumed based on the distant sound of a car engine as the main road. Several large trees as well as a small rock were posted before that, which judging from their sizes, can serve as temporary cover.

He calculated his chances. For all he knew, there were at least three of them in the car before it happened. Two of them were now following him, guns full of ammo while Heero himself might be fighting the last one.

"Where the hell did he go?" he heard one of his pursuers ask and he quickly crutched down some more to avoid being seen. "He was just here a minute ago!"

"Of course, he is Ed. The man was probably hiding afraid to face us." the other one consoled, tone smug.

The other man laughed agreeing and Duo couldn't help but smirk. True, his chances were not good when it comes with long range fighting. However, with short range…

"Guess, I have to be shinigami once again," he murmured, waiting as the men slowly approach his hiding spot.

They didn't even see it coming.

One minute the two men were laughing as they search for him and the next thing they knew, a sidekick was thrown.

A gun went off - and one of his attackers groaned in pain as he clutched his injured shoulder. The other man was luckier only loosening the grip he had with his weapon but was able to avoid the direct attack, itself.

"YOU!" the second man thundered approaching towards him.

Duo stared back, body tense as he readied himself for a fight. It didn't take long. The man quickly ran towards him to deliver a punch to his face. Luckily, Duo was faster, able to move out of the way and delivered a punch of his own. The man doubled over and Duo used this chance to pin him to a tree.

There was a brief moment when they stared each other down.

The man gasped, a hint of shock and something keen to familiarity flashing in his eyes. Before Duo could ponder this however, they heard the sound of a car stopping in the distance. Distracted, it was all his opponent needed and he was suddenly thrown off. He found himself lying on his back as his attackers ran back the opposite direction.

"Duo! Duo!" he heard a familiar voice call. Groaning, he turned to find Quatre and Trowa running towards him followed by at least two Preventer agents.

"Are you alright?" Quatre asked, worried. "Did you get hurt?"

Duo rolled his eyes, allowing them to help him on his feet. "Of course not! They couldn't very well kill shinigami could they?"

"Shinigami?" Quatre repeated, tone becoming more and more concerned.

"The god of death." Trowa stated, looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

Duo just shooked his head amused, before remembering what was happening. He frowned, voice becoming serious. "Where's Heero?"

# #

Hours later, Duo surmised that the first thing which came to mind at the time hasn't been the best thing to say. He found himself sitting in front of the Preventer infirmary with a raving blond in front of him.

Well, Duo supposed, looking in front of him, he WAS a raving blond as opposed to just a ranting blond. The use of the word raving does require someone to look as if he was on the verge on madness, which Duo reckoned looked exactly like this after finding two of their friends who were supposed to be partners separated and one of them, his best friend no less, badly injured.

Duo looked to the door on his right curiously where Heero currently sat being treated by the doctor. They had found him not 5 minutes later after him with a bloodied sword in hand and a lot of injuries. So far though, he had refused to tell them what had exactly happened.

Considering his record and how he acted since he had met him, this fact alone was worrying. The person might have been pretty good to do a number on him - even if he was on the enemy's side.

"Duo…" Duo heard himself being called and cringed. He turned to find Quatre scowling at him. Less than five days since meeting him and Duo could swore he would now be scarred for life. Where the hell was Quatre the angel who he had just met a few days ago?

"Did you even hear what I was talking about?" Quatre asked, face dark.

Duo coughed. "Of course Quat! I heard you perfectly."

"Then what was I saying?" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Er-" Duo looked to the other side of the room where Trowa just looked at him, expressionless. Useless. No help at all. Duo could swear he was even laughing at him. Not that he could really read him.

Fortunately, the door opened saving him from answering as Heero came out with only a bandaged foot and torso albeit he was limping. The doctor and a nurse immediately followed.

Quatre was at his side in a flash. "Heero?"

"It's fine."

They looked at the doctor questionably.

The doctor nodded. "Hai. Mr. Yuy is quite lucky enough not to have more serious injury. I would advise him to take at least a week of rest in order not to reopen his wounds. However, seeing as how he is, a day or two would also be fine."

They nodded and with that they left.

"What happened?" Trowa asked him quietly on their way to Heero's office.

"Uh-huh!" Duo interrupted. "I would like to know that too since as far as I know there was only one more person who was left fighting you and well-"

"Heero?"

Heero shook his head, brown hair falling on his face. "Not here."

They entered Heero's office and locking the door, Heero began to explain about what they had found in the Darlian Estate.

Quatre and Trowa looked at him. "So Relena, herself was the one who snuck out. Who was she meeting?"

"Well guys. We have some information that it might have been a Preventer who she already knows." Duo replied, leaning forward. "From their description, it was a tall Asian man of Chinese descent and long black hair."

Quatre gasped. "Masaka! It can't be!"

Heero nodded, face grim. "I'm afraid so," He bowed his head. "As of now, this information is now verified. It was Chang. What his motive was we know not but judging from the uniforms of the men he was with, it was exactly as you described your attackers were, Trowa."

Duo whistled. "Well, at least we were able to verify now that the two cases were interrelated. Guess, we just we need to find more information about one or the other."

"It is plausible." Quatre agreed, worried. "Though, it might require us to separate into smaller groups that can increase the risk for more attacks so we have to be careful."

Trowa nodded. "According to what we garnered, there are at least two known bases for the foundation itself: one in a private satellite on L3 colony and the other on earth, close where the circus was staying before the attack."

"Which means either Trowa or me will stay here on earth or infiltrate the foundation through their satellite."

"Hai. However, considering they are probably on the look-out for Trowa on their base on earth due to the circus, there would be fewer chances for him to be discovered if he were to go L3."

"I'll inform Lady Une of the recent developments then." Heero stated, moving towards the exit.

Trowa shooked his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible at this time."

"What do you mean?"

"The commander just went to L3. Apparently, Sally and Noin were also attacked. That's why we were worried when you weren't able to answer your phone. It appears that the enemy is getting more and more serious."


	7. Part VI edited

Steganography

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor…

Part VI

"Say, this is the life isn't it?" Duo commented breathing in the fresh air as their car drove down the streets of Brussels. It was very early in the morning but he, Heero and Quatre decided to take their first look around the Barton Estate and possibly interview a few locals.

Duo grinned, savoring the cold breeze that flew past him as they continue to drive around the small town before noticing a group of people gathered around colorful tents in the distance. "Hey! Is that the circus Trowa was staying at before?"

"Hai." Quatre answered following his gaze. "It's where Trowa and his foster sister are living. I believe they would be staying here at least for another week or so."

"We best be starting here, then." Heero said, entering a parking lot. "Nights during the winter time are cold but it'll be the best time to take another look at the estate."

"Of course." Quatre agreed. "Though we do need to find an inn to stay at least for tonight."

"Already done." Heero stated." One of us just needs to check in for confirmation. I'll go confirm our rooms while you start. We'll meet back here at 2200 for debriefment."

Duo and Quatre nodded and Heero started to move towards a small rundown inn before stopping to notice that Duo was following him. "What do you want?"

Duo just continues to follow him, a smile on his lips. "Nothing really. Just thought you wanted me my company you know at least for awhile more." He wiggled his eyebrows. "That and to let you know that I just saw a small pub down the street we can have our first date on."

"Nani?"

Duo sighed dramatically. "You didn't think I will kiss you without having the first date first, do you? Besides it'll be fun, Mr. Serious." he said making Heero glare at him before continuing towards the inn. Quatre and Duo watched him go before allowing themselves to walk towards the opposite direction.

"You seem to have made it your goal to zoom in on Heero since meeting him." Quatre commented after a few minutes of silence. "Do you have a reason why?"

Duo shook his head. "Naah! I just can't help but think where would that guy be without a sense of humor, you know?" He smiled. "Anyway, shall we go see the circus, first?" he said, arms gesturing towards the area they drove by originally.

Quatre just smiled back amused before continuing to follow Duo.

The circus was huge as well as colorful was Duo's first thought as they entered the clearing. Around every corner where filled with several tents of different colors selling different things ranging from gypsy bracelets to silk cloths. People dressed in different colorful costumes were scattered everywhere; some of them riding unicycles while giving out balloons to a group of kids, others were juggling, while some more were just content in manning the stalls.

Not that the people minded what they were doing though, Duo thought, noticing the crowds that gathered on each of them. Perhaps, the only place where there was a significant lack of audience was the area in the middle where Duo could see the biggest dome among all the tents. Duo reckoned, however, this would have been the circus biggest attraction if not for the sign which says that it will not be open until 7 pm tonight.

Duo grinned, face full of excitement. "I haven't seen a circus before but this one surely looks as if it would be fun!"

Quatre looked at him curiously. "Haven't seen one before? My guardians were strict when I was growing up but I saw at least once when I was child. Did the place you grew up on have no circus?"

"Nah, no circus would want to go there." Duo replied waving his hands in the air. "Anyway, why don't we see later if we can find where the animals are being kept? I would love to see a real lion at least once in my life!"

With that, Duo took more look around before dragging the surprised blond towards one of the stalls where a couple of circus performers were gathered. They moved from one stall to the next, joining other people who were visiting before finally taking a rest in a more private area of the lot.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to rest here Duo?" Quatre asked surveying his surroundings. "There seems to be no other person besides the two of us in the part of the circus.

Duo shooked his head observing a couple of big lions growling in separate cages.

"Nah, if they really didn't want someone to go in here, then they should have put a stronger barrier other than a stupid sign to keep intruders from going!"

Quatre bit his lip. "Duo! You told me that there was no sign! Don't tell me you lied!"

Duo looked at him innocently. "Well, I told you there was no sign standing up right? You didn't ask if there was a sign laying on the ground because I accidentally knocked it over, didn't you?"

"It's the same thing!"

"No it isn't!" Duo argued, looking at the other cages where the animals were kept and snorting. "I told you I never lie do I?"

Quatre frowned, opening his mouth as if to say something back when he heard some movement near the nearby tent. They turned. A figure of a girl came out, making her way towards the cages though her angle and the sun made it almost impossible to clearly define her face.

"Who the hell are you?!" The girl demanded, hands on her hips as she spotted them. "Didn't you read the sign? No one besides the staff is allowed in here!"

"Well miss; the sign just said private area. For all we know, that could have meant the area next to this one." Duo pointed out. "There's nothing in it that said that only staff could enter THIS place."

"What he's saying is that we're sorry-" Quatre interjected. "We didn't know that this area was private." He started forward, face apologetic before gasping, recognition flashing through his eyes.

"Catherine!" Quatre exclaimed as Duo looked at him questionably.

"Winner!" The girl, Catherine, exclaimed, eyes lighting with the same recognition. "You're Quatre are you? What is it now? Are you going to tell me that Trowa will be coming with you again to fight the war?" She glared at them angrily. "Oh wait, he's not here because YOU people keep on pestering him when he just wants a normal life!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Miss, no need to yell at us you know!" Duo interrupted. "We only went here to look at the animals, not to fight with you."

"I don't care!" Catherine shouted, hands pointing towards the exit. "Just get out of here!"

"Catherine" Quatre started. "be reasonable. We're here just to-"

"I don't know! I DON'T-"

"Cath-"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" she bellowed, shoving them before running back towards the door she came out from. Duo and Quatre watched her go.

"Man! That was some experience!" Duo commented after some time. "Take it you had a history with her?"

Quatre nodded. "Hai. We met at least once in the war when Trowa was staying here and well it didn't really go okay."

"Must be pretty bad to come up like this."

"I can understand that actually." Quatre replied. "She cares for Trowa as an older sister. As a result, she doesn't want anything to happen to him. Unfortunately, we're a group who usually attracts some kind of trouble."

"_Let your heart lead you, my boy." a man in his 80's stated, gaze locked with a blond haired boy. _

"_Instructor H…" the boy murmured. _

"_Use this device only when you need it." the man continued, handling him a helmet. "Follow what you think is right."_

_The boy's eyes hardened. "Yes, sir!" he replied before making the jump. His fingers flew fast on the control after that, only hearing the sounds of engine starting after that and a pained scream of someone calling his name - a voice he would not hear again until later when everything was too late._

"Quatre?" Duo asked, looking up at him. "Daijabu?"

"Hai. I was just remembering something."

"Aaaah… old memory?"

Quatre looked up the sky, a rueful smile on his lips. "Perhaps. Anyway, I never apologized the way I acted before haven't I?"

Duo shooked his head. "Don't worry about it. You can't help but worry about your friend."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you."

A/N: There reposted per comment! ^_^. Oh FYI I'm using some Japanese words because I that is where the series originated. Ah but I also see the point so I will limit the Japanese as I see fit. Enjoy!


	8. Part VII

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

Part VII

That night, Duo, Quatre and Heero decided to take a more thorough look at the Barton Estate. Owing to its impressive size of approximately 30, 000 sq feet and more, they found themselves split in groups of two with Heero sneaking in from the front as Duo and Quatre scout from the back.

To their surprise, however, they found that private residence inside the estate itself was small - not even encompassing a fourth of the land. Instead, the majority of the land was filled with water forming the estate's very own private lake surrounded by a small forest. Furthermore, besides from a few guards posted on the front gates, the area itself appears deserted. What was left of the furniture was either covered with white sheets or layers of dust that had accumulated from disuse.

"Man, this sucks." Duo said as he and his companions walked back towards the inn. "And I was hoping I would get some action too. But no! It seems it'll turn out to be one of those boring nights instead."

"Aaaahhh. It does look that way." Quatre agreed walking besides him. "So far, we haven't had any more useful information than what we obtained before we started." He turned to Heero. "Did you find out anything else from talking with the circus' owner, Heero?"

"Negative." Heero replied, stepping in besides them. "I talked with him and searched local police records but could find no other attacks reported after Trowa left nor did I find any large transactions recently worth mentioning. Even the facts we have about the ambush were unclear."

Quatre frowned. "Either we were wrong about this place from the very beginning or if not, the enemy was long gone even before we got here. I'll contact headquarters and see what they found."

Duo shrugged. "Sure, Quat. I mean we could always take another look around if we have to. Although---" Duo let out a breath. "----you would think that there should be at least some beautiful maids or even an old stiff greasy grey man living here for an estate of this size. Instead we got a couple of boring sleepyheads instead."

"An old stiff greasy grey man? Sleepyheads?" Quatre repeated. "What do you mean, Duo?"

"Well isn't that how it usually goes? You see a huge mansion, beautiful maidens serving the lord of the mansion wearing something frilly and finally, an old butler wearing a rather uncomfortable grey suit with sprayed hair trying to look as authoritative as possible." Duo made a face, fingering his own braid. "Though, I don't know why. If you ask me, they just end up looking dull and what's more, destroying the hair that god has given us!"

Quatre looked at Duo amused. "I didn't know you have a strong believe in god."

"Irrelevant." Heero interjected. "We have to focus on the fact that the base for the foundation seems to have already been moved."

"Of course." Quatre agreed.

"Hey! Hey!" Duo protested. "You guys are being mean! That's not very nice." He crossed his arms. "And as a matter of fact I do. I believe in shinigami. Anyone or anything else needs to prove it to me that they exist."

Heero frowned. "As I said, irrelevant and impossible. Belief in a supernatural divine being is nothing but an ancient manifestation of a culture's way of life. Claims of truth are therefore based solely on that group of person's beliefs that they are true."

"Aaaah. But you said the magic word."

"And that would be?"

Duo looked at him straight in the eyes. "That it's up to the person meaning _ME_ if they are true and I say it is. After all, I told you I am shinigami, didn't I and I'm here." He grinned, bringing out his small pocket book and marking another line besides his name. "Now, Hee-chan. Why don't we concentrate more on the mission instead of talking other stuff not related to the case?"

"It looks like Duo has a point, Heero." Quatre mused, watching his long-haired friend skip and enter the inn.

Heero's eyebrow twitched.

##

"Good morning!" Duo greeted cheerfully walking up to the inn's counter. "Room 107 please!"

The clerk nodded, handling him a set of keys. "Your room is upstairs and to the right." he grumbled, before turning back to his previous tasks.

Duo thanked him once more before finally walking back towards his companions.

"What took you so long?" Heero asked upon reaching them.

He smirked. "Didn't know you'll be missing me this much Hee-chan! If I had known, I would've let you come with me to get our keys."

"Baka! Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Hee-chan!"

Heero glared again although he didn't say anything else as the group started towards the stairs and into a small corridor.

Duo, meanwhile, just grinned before speeding up towards a small door at the back of the inn - though he didn't get far. A thunderous growl suddenly permeated the air halting them in their tracks.

Inside the room stood a huge lion and by the look of things he isn't happy!

Heero and Quatre shot, four bullets ramming towards the lion's legs in order to paralyze it. And just in time as the lion had jumped, jaws open directly toward their surprised friend.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed horrified.

##

"Agent Barton?" a voice called making Trowa looked towards his left. A man in full Preventer gear stood in salute eyeing him with distaste.

"I am Agent Sedici." he said showing his badge. "I was told by the commander to accompany you. Follow me please."

Trowa nodded following him towards the entrance of the shuttle port where a more familiar and friendlier face stood leaning on a car.

"Nice to see you again…Trowa." Sally greeted, smiling at him. "I hope your flight went well?"

Trowa nodded eyeing the woman in front of him. "Your arm has been injured."

"You could say that." She pointed to the car she had been leaning into. "Now shall we get going?"

She got in and Trowa followed her as the other man got into the front seat to drive.

"I wasn't aware that I needed an escort here in L3." Trowa stated watching as the car continue through the colony's traffic lights.

"Of course. We just wanted to make sure you receive the changes in your mission objectives as soon as possible."

Trowa frowned. "And that would be?"

"You are to say here in the main colony to guard the E.S.U.N. members who will be coming for the celebration."

##

"Duo!" Quatre cried crutching down to help his fallen friend. "Are you alright?"

Duo made a face, removing his revolver under the lion's jaw before pushing the dead animal off himself.

"I will be after I get the smell of his breath off me!" He said, dusting himself. "Man that lion really needed to take a bath. He stinks!"

"Hn." Heero grunted before quickly going inside the room to look.

"Oh Allah! I thought you were going to be hurt!" Quatre said, face still worried.

Duo shooked his head. "Nope. I told you I'm shinigami. I can't be killed normally, didn't I.? Anyway,-" He gestured to his back. "-we better stop the commotion that lion caused before it blows up bigger than it is."

Quatre nodded before facing the crowd that had gathered. A couple of the inn's customers had appeared trying to look what was happening before gasping and murmuring upon seeing a dead animal on the hallway. Before he can address them, however, a middle aged man then appeared, face angry.

"What is going on here?!" The man demanded. "What do you think you guy's are doing shooting bullets inside my inn!"

Quatre and Duo glanced at him before turning to their other companion. "Heero?"

Heero's eyes hardened. "Someone was looking at our stuff."

"What are you saying!" the man raged. "We are a top inn-the very best! Are you accusing us of breaking our customer's privacy! Why-I've never!-"

"But we understand, Mr.?"

"That's Mr. Ivan for you! And this is my in-"

"Of course, Mr. Ivan." Quatre interrupted. "We apologize for the disturbance but we need to know if anyone saw someone enter this room last night. It is unusual after all to find a lion inside one of the town's top inn."

The man spluttered before gathering himself and stomping his way towards the lobby. "I'm going to call the police!" he shouted finally as several customers continue to look on.

"Now shall we interview that tamer by the desk?" Duo asked casually. "It is also unusual after all to see someone who works in the circus to be here working at the inn hours just after their main attraction concluded."

"Oh. You recognized him too?" Quatre asked.

"No need."

"Heero?"

"Whoever tried to hurt one of us, we already know." Heero stated, pointing towards a familiar car by the window.

"Well. Well." Duo smirked. "I see our fans paid us another visit. How nice they even waited. I wonder though---what were they looking for?"


	9. Part VIII

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

Part VIII

"It is our hope that the pending Christmas Celebration will be viewed as one of the great milestone for peace. The fact that members of both the E.S.U.N. as well as various officials from the colony will attend this momentous occasion signifies that we have finally achieve peace! Let us therefore start the Christmas celebrations with great applause!"

"Interesting, is it, commander? It's as if they do not remember how we could not even celebrate Christmas before now."

Une nodded, turning her attention from the speaker to the more familiar woman by her side. "You're right, Noin. Not a lot realize that while it is easy to achieve peace…"

"It is a lot harder to maintain it." Noin finished.

Une took a sip of her wine. "Everybody has to realize that while starting a taskforce for peace like the Preventers was an accomplishment, it is only just that. It is only one finished objective before we achieve our main goal." She paused, looking intensely at her glass.

"Did we find where they are keeping Ms. Darlian?"

"Affirmative. Intelligence has already confirmed the location and unfortunately as well as our suspicions." Noin shifted. "It seems, commander that we have a long way to go for peace."

"_Be more graceful in your actions Lady Une. Like the rose--a mysterious irony."_

"_Sir?" she asked, her own gaze following her companion's hands, a red rose. "What do you mean, your Excellency?"_

"_I simply mean I find it intriguing" he answered. "It radiates beauty and happiness yet one touch can also draw a person's blood." _

_He placed the rose on her. "Much like we, Lady Une. We hope for peace yet we could not stop fostering our own thorns…"_

"That's expected isn't? It has only been a year since the war."

"Trowa!" Noin exclaimed, turning to look at the area where his voice came from. "You're here. How long were you-?"

Trowa stepped out of the shadows. "Just now."

Noin nodded. "Of course. Did you receive the changes in your mission status on your way?"

"Affirmative."

"The representatives from the different colonies are not yet complete- Noin continued- "but it is expected that all of them will be in attendance within two-"

"Don't you think it has gone on long enough?" Trowa stared at them.

"Pardon?" Noin asked.

"It is not my plan to be confined in this colony." he replied. "We need to know what you found."

Une closed her eyes. "I see. Get Sally transferred to her room first and then maybe we can talk."*

##

"Yo!" Duo called out as they approached a familiar car. "Nice to see you again guys! Ed, was it?"

The man sneered but otherwise didn't move. "And you're Duo Maxwell, aren't you?"

Duo looked at him in mock astonishment. "I'm surprised you know my name but with how our things been trashed I just know I shouldn't have been."

"Oh?" The man called Ed asked as his companion looked at them more and more irritably. "What makes you think were the ones who did that?"

Duo looked at them with wide eyes. "You mean your memory is getting bad?!"

"Why you-?!"

"We don't like violence." Quatre stepped in diplomatically. "So I believe its best to-"

"What do you want?" Heero demanded. "This is a public area with several witnesses in the inn, three fully trained Preventer agents and police on their way."

"Yet you show yourselves like this without any weapons." Quatre finished with a calm smile. "It seems odd."

Duo rolled his eyes. "It's foolish. Don't tell me you guys are idiots after all." he stated, getting two glares in return. "Sheesh and I wanted to have a good night's sleep too."

"But that's where you're mistaken, boy." Ed's companion said, breaking his silence. "You see-- he raised a small black box - this device is what we call a detonator. One wrong move and the inn as well as the circus will be going down!"

Quatre gasped. "You wouldn't!"

The man smirked. "We all die anyway. And don't try any dirty tricks since we have a duplicate device that our other companions have." He gestured to his surrounding area. "One interference and both places will go down."

"You're bluffing." Heero cut in.

The man glared, raising the device in the air ready to push. "Am I?"

Psshsts----

There was a quick movement and a bang. The man lay dead on Heero's feet--- and the other man Ed pushed down face first towards the pavement.

"Wuffei!" Quatre called out surprised to a figure emerging from the shadows. "What are you doing here? Oh Allah! You're hurt!" He asked, noting the Chinese man's bandaged hand lowering a gun.

"Chang." Heero similarly acknowledged, gun still in hand.

"Well isn't this a reunion?" Duo said holding one of their attackers. "Now if only there was good cake to eat also." He shrugged. "Oh and get me a pair of handcuffs so I don't have to restrain this idiot while he waits to be questioned."

Ed snarled. "Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Heero. Quatre." Wuffei answered back, coming to stare at Heero. "I've come to repay my debt."

"What do you mean, Wuffei?" Quatre asked.

Wuffei crossed his arms.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't believe about all the things you said Yuy. Blood would continue to be shed. There's no stopping that---he nodded towards the inn-- but I couldn't let them hurt anymore civilians. My honor demands it."

"Accepted." Heero nodded, now pocketing his gun.

"Oh how cute!" Duo stated just as the sounds of faraway sirens was heard. "Now can we eat cake and go to sleep?"

Heero glared. "Baka!"

Duo grinned, pushing his captive to his feet and towards the inn. "Oh I know deep down you also want to eat cake Hee-chan!" he said trying to lighten the situation before once more nudging his captive. "Now why don't we start our first class interrogation so we can finish."

Ed snorted. "I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

Duo raised his eyebrow. "You saying something idiot?"

Ed laughed. "You're the idiots! Or don't you remember? There were more than one lion in the circus!"

There was a loud scream from the inn and they found themselves surrounded with 4 more lions that were not happy! Heero, Wuffei and Quatre shot attempting to defend themselves and then silence…

"Heero…" Quatre whispered, wincing at a particular nasty bite on his shoulder. "Have you seen Duo and our captive?"

*A/N: Did you get what happened? *smiles mysteriously* Thank you for the readers and review! Review more please *puppy dog eyes* lalala oh yeah? I wonder where my sweet duo is *evil laugh*


	10. Part IX

Summary: The year is AC 197 and it was after the greatest war that the Earth and the colonies in their desire to live peacefully formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, an assembly of democrats with the power to rule and duty to promote peace… And to accomplish that duty, they created the Preventers, a group of agents to accomplish this goal but unfortunately, having considerable time doing so. Enter Duo Maxwell. He's sexy. He's arrogant but most of all, damn good in what he does the best - being death. Was it just coincidence or fate? AU can contain shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters and some other excerpts familiar to the original storyline. I'm just a fan who likes to make up stories around them. I'm poor.

Part IX

Duo groaned as he came to, feeling as if a thousand men had repeatedly bashed his head with a hammer. He exhaled, trying to sit himself up nut to no avail when he felt two hands put themselves around his left hand and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" A worried voice asked and Duo opened his eyes to see a girl with long-blond hair looking at him in concern. Despite the pain, he recognized her immediately.

"Ms. Darlian." he called out, leaning against the wall to try to collect himself.

Relena smiled, relieved. "I'm glad you're okay now. I didn't know what to do when those men just threw you here unconscious. I thought you wouldn't wake up."

Duo shook his head with a grin. "Nope. They wouldn't be able to kill Shinigami anyway."

"Shinigami?" Relena asked, peering at him curiously. "The god of death."

Duo nodded. "Yeah. Though I'm surprised you're not looking at me funny about it." He smiled wryly. "Everyone else I told including Heero and Trowa would just look at me like I'm crazy."

Relena looked at him in surprised.

"You know Heero?" she asked.

"Yup. Rather serious fellow if I do say so myself. Cute, though, will definitely need to learn to have a sense of humor. I mean common he didn't have to murder me just because I like to have fun." He pouted, eyes inspecting his cuffs. "Anyway, sounds like know of him much better than a coworker should?"

Relena blushed. "Well, I thought I had a crush on him when we were younger." she said embarrassed.

Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "Thought?"

"Yeah. Turns out I just see him as a brother."

"Aaahhh."

Suddenly, the door opened and four armed guards entered. Duo and Relena turned and Duo caught sight of four more armed men waiting outside the room. Quickly, the first two men stood behind him and Relena and began to drag them out of the room. Duo grimaced at the pain.

"Where are you taking us?" Relena finally asked after a few minutes of silence although they received no answers.

Duo, himself, was busy trying to observe the area around him as much as he can. For one, he noticed that the corridors were full of armed men, enough to make escape virtually impossible especially with Relena beside him. The path they took, as another, was like a maze that after he noticed the sudden appearance of guards whenever they turn a corner, Duo reckoned was designed to encourage sneak attacks. Finally, the guards led them to a door bigger than the doors they saw in the hallway. Two guards were stationed beside the opposite ends of the door and Duo garnered that from the looks of them, they were similarly armed. The guards nodded at each other and Duo found himself being dragged together with Relena inside a room.

They froze.

Inside, A man in military attire who appears to be at least 60 years old were standing with a small red-haired girl in the middle of the room. Five more men around the same age but this time in lab coats were standing behind them while a couple of more armed men in military uniforms were either sitting behind computers or staring at various camera outputs.

"Dekim." Relena muttered distastefully.

However, Duo once again paid her no mind. He was too busy staring at one of camera outputs where a black robot was being shown.

"Move!" the guard behind them yelled, pushing them forward. The one called Dekim smirked.

"How do you like our accommodations your highness?"

##

"What are you not telling us?" Heero demanded, marching up to Lady Une angrily just as Trowa laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

After their mission in Brussels, Heero and Quatre accompanied by Wuffei resolved to travel to L3 for a debriefing with Une and the others. Due to his prior involvement in an attack of an agent as well as his disappearance, Wuffei was quickly reprimanded and held for further investigation. Held without added information while the initial investigation was going on as well as confused as to the disappearance of their new agent without reason, Heero had felt his anger well placed.

He glared, looking at Une with narrowed eyes. "I think it's time you tell us everything, commander."

Une sighed, suddenly feeling very old. "Perhaps." she said, mentioning for them to sit down. "What exactly do you guys know?"

"Only that it's impossible for you to order all gundam pilots just for a mission to find Relena." Trowa answered.

"Even if she's the deputy vice foreign minister, anyone of us four alone could have easily manage to find her in a span of 10 days." added Quatre. "It will hardly be a reason to call all gundam pilots at your disposal. We figured that out the minute you sent us that email."

Une nodded. "Your right. Relena or should I say Ms. Darlian is not the only important factor in this mission." Une looked at them one by one.

"I have reason to believe that a group of people is currently acquiring massive amounts of neo-titanium alloy." she said finally.

"To rebuild mobile suits." Heero said, gritting his teeth.

"Correct."

Quatre bit his lip. "That's why you asked Sally and Noin to go to L3, isn't? You manage to figure out that somehow, most of these purchases are being delivered to the colony."

"Yes." Une agreed. "Thanks to Trowa we managed to redirect our search to the people who recognized themselves as the Barton foundation. "

Trowa tilted his head. "And Wuffei?"

"He was the first one to be assigned for this mission when he disappeared." Une said solemnly. "For what reasons, we know not that is until you told me that he attacked you." She turned to Heero. "We also have reason to believe that he has deferred to the enemy at that time. Unfortunately, this fact alone was not very reassuring for the Barton foundation not only purchased massive amounts of neo-titanium alloy but also another kind of alloy - an alloy which unfortunately is very strong and familiar to you all. An alloy when processed to a mobile suit, anyone of you could easily pilot."

Heero face darkened. "Gundanium."

##

"YOU!" Relena shouted. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you kidnapped another innocent?! Isn't it enough that you got me trapped here?!"

Dekim tusked, moving forward to grab her chin. "You shouldn't be so hostile, your highness. And here I thought you are a pacifist."

Relena glared. "And here I thought you are above the level of being nice." She shooked her head, removing his hold. "Don't touch me. Dekim and state your business."

Dekim rolled his eyes. "Very well, Ms. Darlian---such impatience."

"State your business, Dekim." Relena state coldly.

Dekim smiled. "Aaaah. I simply wanted you to be the first to see my new creation of course." He turned, pushing a lever to retract the sheer metallic blinds covering the glass walls. They gasped.

"A new gundam." Relena breathed. "You built a new gundam."

"May I ask who's going to pilot it?" Duo asked conversationally, joining in.

Dekim raised his eyebrows. "Why you, of course."

"What?!" Relena protested. "But we have achieved peace. How can you possibly ask the gundam to be resurrected in this era? It will only try to -"

"-to make my father's vision come true." the little girl beside Dekim interjected. "After all, isn't war needed for peace to occur?"

Duo turned to her calmly. "Your father?"

The girl nodded, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Mariemaia. Mariemaia Khushrenada. And I believe you know my father to be Treize Khushrenada, the leader of OZ."

"Khushrenada?! But this can't be…" Relena said trailing off.

Dekim sneered. "Aaaah. But it's true, Ms. Darlian. You would find that DNA tests will prove the truthfulness of her majesty's claim. "

"But enough about that." said Mariemaia, moving forward once more. "We have no more time to waste with such introductions." Mariemaia turned towards the guards. "Guards, if you please." she said and Duo found himself being dragged towards the door. Surprised, he allowed himself to be dragged once more towards another set of doors before they were stopped.

"Wait." Relena called out. The guards paused. "What of this vision? What exactly are you planning, Mariemaia? Do you seriously believe that violence is the only to make this vision come true?" She took a deep breath. "I don't where you learned of such lies but-"

"ENOUGH!" Dekim bellowed. "You are in no position to speak here, deputy vice foreign minister. Mariemaia is going to be the future Queen of both the Earth and the Colonies. You, Ms. Darlian are just a prisoner in this ship."

"That's right." Mariemaia agreed. "You best remember yourself here, Ms. Darlian. Though, I suppose I can humor you and your companion for a little bit more before anything else." She signaled for the guards to release Duo.

"But-your majesty-"

"It's alright, Dekim." She turned towards the two. "As you know, my father's vision is to achieve peace."

"And you believe you will achieve peace through the gundams?" Duo asked, thoughts racing.

Dekim scoffed. "Of course not, you stupid fool! The gundam is only the first part of our plan."

"Then exactly are you planning?" Relena asked grimly.

Mariemaia smiled. "We plan to build a new order, Ms. Darlian. An order which you as the former Queen of Earth will gladly recognize as being under my rule." She turned towards the glass windows. "But to do that we must start a war where humanity's need for such an order will be awakened. And as Dekim said, the gundam is only the first part of our plan. The next is to continue what the other gundam pilots failed to accomplish long ago -- Operation Meteor."


End file.
